


The moon is beautiful, isn't it ?

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, understanding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk and Yam have a conversation about the stars
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The moon is beautiful, isn't it ?

"Do you ever watch the stars Yam ?"

"No ? WHY would I do that."

"I don't know ... It looks pretty."

Yam sighed as he watched Milk looking up with the cheesiest smile on his face. It was weird to see how much he acted like a kid sometimes ... No one watched the sky just like that. It was one of the most basic things people could see in their life. 

"It's nothing IMPORTANT. Why do you watch it like it MATTERS ?"

"You think so too huh ... It's nothing important, yeah. But I like it. To see the stars from the sky and the moon illuminating us, I find it relaxing."

"I don't get it. It's NORMAL. It happens EVERY night."

"I know... Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Milk slowly took his marshmallow off the stick he put next to the small fire the two of them made eaelier and shoved it in his mouth, slowly munching it as he began to look at his feet with a pained smile. Yam took a few more marshmallows to add on Milk's stick and started staring at the man. 

"Why did you STOP looking at it."

"You said it was pointless ... And you were right, it was. So I stopped."

"I never asked you to do THAT. I just don't UNDERSTAND why you're doing it. It's not a reason for you to STOP if you like it."

"Sorry ..."

"Why are you even SORRY for ?!"

"I don't know, I just don't want to make it look like I'm trying to hurt your feelings."

"Tch ... You're too KIND. Literally. Start thinking about yourself for once."

"I just think a lot of others, it's in my nature. I fell happier knowing that others aren't doing bad and then I think of myself afterwards."

"One day you're going to get HURT like that. You KNOW that ?"

"Haha, maybe ... But until now it worked."

Yam got up to take a few branches to add to the fire and sat back next to his companion who was now back to his usual smile. He was already better looking like that. Yam mostly acted like he didn't care about that little idiot, but in the end he really wanted him to be happy. 

"And YOU ? Why do you LIKE watching the stars ?"

"Huh ? Why do you ask ?"

"Just BECAUSE I don't like it doesn't mean I'm not INTRIGUED. If you like it, explain it to me. Maybe I'll UNDERSTAND it a bit more."

"O-oh ! Well it's nothing much. Well at least nothing much in itself, but mostly my own feelings about it. I just think lights are neat in the middle of the night. I'm always a little nervous in the dark and if they weren't there ... I would probably be scared."

"If the starts weren't there everything will stay the SAME. I'll still be HERE and if you need help I can always PUNCH stuff."

"I know, but it's a little bit like silly a childhood fear. I have no control over it. Whenever lights go off I start panicking because I feel like anything could happen. Creature could come around to try to hurt me or others and I wouldn't know it. That's what happened when I got attacked by cream wolves ..."

Yam shivered. He knew that story. He knew it way too much. And now all that he could think about is the fact that there was a huge chance that Milk would start rambling about Dark choco. Right when they were having a moment together he was about to get back to that ... 

"I think that the dark makes me feel like I can't help others. It scares me to know that I'm powerless. And if the stars disappeared right now ... Well, we'll still have a fire. But you get what I mean. I hope."

Yam almost sighed in relief, thankful that the paladin didn't get back to the worst subject ever. He took his mace in hand and stared at it for a while, admiring the reflection of the light on its spikes as his mind wandered to think about something to reply. 

"You know what MILK ? I get what you say. I think your fear isn't that BAD."

"Really ? I thought you were going to tell me that it was a little silly."

"I don't think so. Fears are NEVER something silly. You worry for a GOOD thing. After all, if fears didn't exist, COURAGE wouldn't exist either. Courage is making an action DESPITE of your fear. It's close to STUPIDITY sometimes but that's a quality I RESPECT."

"I see ... That's a good way to see it. I always thought of my fears as something I should hide."

"You SHOULDN'T. It gets PEOPLE to reassure you when you need it. Fear has a MEANING and it's primary message is that you NEED comfort and to be HELPED."

"Would you comfort me if I asked you to ?"

"YES. I couldn't abandon you if you were in PAIN."

"...thank you Yam."

The man looked up to see the stars once again. They weren't that special. But ... They do reminded him of Milk now. And it was quite a nice feeling. 

Maybe he'll try to watch them more often


End file.
